Red as a Rose, Black as Raven's wing, White as the Arkenstone
by LadyBlackroseMusketeer
Summary: Once upon a time...There was a Hobbit maiden named Hope Baggins; who was chosen by Gandalf to go on an adventure with twelve Dwarves and their King. But along the way, they had to face many obstacles like trolls, Orcs, spiders and a Dragon. And worst of all, a dark and powerful sorcerer; who served an ancient evil. A re-telling tale of Snow White mixed with the Hobbit. (Fem!Bilbo)


**Hello, readers, I apologise for the really long delay, but I've been having a serious writer's block for a while and I had to do some research inspiration to help me. Anyway, This is my third Hobbit Fan-fiction but with a fairytale twist.**

 **Enjoy reading it and Merry Christmas from LadyBlackroseMusketeer.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit plot or the Characters!)**

* * *

It began on a dark night; where a dark cloaked figure was riding hard on horseback, through a dark thick forest.

The cloaked rider soon reached an end of a long stone bridge, which was hung over a vast ravine.

The rider urged the black steed to cross the bridge with ease; it wasn't long before they had reached the other end of the bridge. The bridge led to a hill of ancient ruins that was once an old fortress.

The rider reached the entrance of the fortress and dismounts from the steed, took a wrapped up bundle from the saddle bag and entered the forbidden ruins.

The corridors and passageways were like a maze, but the rider seemed to know which way to go, in every corner.

It wasn't long before the stranger under the hood reached to a ledge and stood and stared out into the air. The light from the moon shone beams through the ruins, and then suddenly the clouds swept across the moon as thick darkness covered over the ruined fortress.

Then the rider felt a sudden dark and powerful sensation and a strong gust of wind was moving swiftly towards cloaked figure, but did not fear it, a dark and shadowy mist wavered wildly through the ruined buildings.

The mysterious rider pulled back the hood to reveal a woman with long hair; white as cobwebs, and venomous green eyes. She knelt to the ground and bowed her head.

 **"Well,"** A horrid cold voice hissed from the darkness of the mist. "h **ave you done the deed?"**

"I have done as you commanded, my Master," The cloaked woman purred, "he will attack very soon."

 **"You've done well, my faithful servant,"** The Shadow laughed with pleasure **.**

"But my Lord I've also come to report a serious matter," The woman warned gravely.

 **"What is the matter you speak of?"** The shadow inquired with displeasure.

"The Palantír showed me a vision, my master," The woman reported, "it showed me of your doom."

 **"You are sure of this?"** The shadow asked.

"Yes, I'm certain of it, Master," The woman confirmed.

 **"Show me,"** The shadow demanded.

The woman bowed her head and began to strip the bundle to reveal a dark sphere crystal ball and held it in her left hand out for her Dark Master to see.

"Slave of the Palantír, lost seeing stone of Arnor," the cloaked woman chanted a spell as the Palantír started to float in mid-air and a storm began to brew in the sky.

"Through wind and darkness, I summoned thee, speak!"

A lightning bolt struck the Palantír with such a powerful force, that it made the whole ruins shook as the sound of thunder cracked.

"Let us speak to the Oracle," the cloaked woman commanded.

The Palantír glowed and a pale mask-like face materialised in the dark crystal ball.

 _"What wouldst thou know, Daughter of darkness?"_ The spirit asked its dark mistress.

"Oracle of the Palantír, my master wishes to know of his destiny," The cloaked woman requested.

The shadow loomed over the spirit of the Palantír; the Oracle bowed its face in respect to the dark figure.

 **"I warn thee, Oracle,"** The shadow threatened the poor spirit, **"I will not be trifled with, if thou speak false to me, then you will meet thy fate in the fires of the Mountain of Doom."**

 _"I assure you, my lord,"_ The Oracle promised, _"my visions show only the truth."_

 **"Then tell me Oracle, what is your vision?"** The shadow demanded impatiently.

 _"The darkness you'll create will grow in time, my lord,"_ The spirit answered truthfully, _"but the Sons of the house of the Deathless and the King of silver fountains will be guided by the Istari to help them reclaim what has been stolen from them."_

 **"Alas for them, fools,"** The Shadow scoffed smugly **.**

 _"There's more,"_ The Oracle cautioned, _"they will be aided by the most unlikely little creature imaginable."_

 **"So what does this little creature got to do with me?"** The Shadow jeered ignorantly.

 _"She will bring forth your downfall to your short-lived reign, my Lord,"_ The Oracle said regrettably.

 **"She?!"** The Shadow bellowed **"Are You telling me that the bringer of my doom is a woman?!"**

 _"If the King of silver fountains marries, his Queen will destroy you."_ The Oracle answered positively.

There was an awful silence of dread; the wrath of the Dark master was terrible, that one never lives to tell the tale.

 **"WHAT?!"** He cried out in anger that the sky above the ruins started to brew another storm.

 **"A mere female will destroy me? That cannot be true; no woman can bring me down to my knees like a dog!"**

 _"It will happen, my Lord,"_ The Oracle confirmed.

 **"Reveal to me this creature!"** The Shadow seethed.

 _"Lips, red as the rose, hair, black as Raven wings, and skin, white as snow."_ The Oracle said vaguely.

 **"Is this your answer?"** The shadow enquired as he grew in rage by this talk of riddles, **"How do you suppose I am to look for a female creature with red lips, black hair, and white skin? Tell me what this girl's name?"**

 _"I'm afraid that's all that my visions could show me, Farewell Dark Lord."_

And with those last said word, the Oracle's face vanished within the Palantír in flicker of light and the glow from the dark crystal ball dimmed as it lowered slowly to the ground.

The strange woman looked upon at the dark mist with deep unease; even though she wouldn't admit it; she was terribly afraid of him.

 **"You!"** The Shadow suddenly ordered at the woman to attract her attention, she kneeled to the ground.

"Yes, my Lord?" She questioned.

 **"You must find this girl,"** The Shadow instructed to the cloaked woman.

 **"I will not have her interfere in my conquest."**

 **"Take with you the swiftest of your birds and beasts; search far and wide for this snow-white skinned maiden, with hair of black raven's feathers and lips red as a rose."**

The cloaked woman bowed to the Dark Master's command, picked up the Palantír; wrapped the ball in the robe to cover it and got up to walk towards the exit of the ledge when the Shadow stopped her before she reached the doorway.

 **"If you ever find this so-called snow maiden before those Dwarf fools find her first; you know what to do,"** The Shadow hinted and the robed Woman who gave her Master a savage smile.

"I hear and obey, my Dark Lord," She replied deliciously as she bowed to him for the last time.

 **"Go and do not fail me,"**

With those final words; the dark mist vanished within the ruins.

The mysterious woman gathered her robes and swiftly made her way out of the labyrinth ruins and back to her horse at the entrance; she mounted her steed and rode across the aged bridge.

As she pulled up her hood, she took one last look at the ruins.

 _"I will not fail you, my Dark Lord,"_ She promised.

And with one swift kick; she rode her horse fastback through forest and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

 **Who is this mysterious Woman And who is the Snow Maiden?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of R.R. .W.A.**

 **(Point out if there's any grammar errors in the story.)**


End file.
